El Principe de la Oscuridad y la Lady de la Luz
by Herms Snape
Summary: One Shot de romance, un Draco muy dulce se enamora de una leona


El Príncipe de la Oscuridad y la Lady de la Luz:

Siete años viéndola sin que le viera... siete años ya... un suspiro de resignación se escapo de los labios de aquel hombre... pero este año se enteraría de lo que ella había provocado en él

tomo su pluma y comenzó a escribir:

_Amada Hernione:_

_Como sabes princesa este es el último año que compartiremos este magnifico recinto. solo espero que descubras quien es el autor de estas cartas._

_Lo único que te diré que es un hombre que te ha amado desde que cursaste las puertas de aquel gran comedor he hiciste alarde de tus conocimientos con na magnifica explicación del encantamiento del techo._

_Quise negármelo a mi mismo pero es imposible... te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie._

_Si me permites que te cuente como me he enamorado de ti solo usa esa rosa el día de hoy._

_Siempre tuyo El príncipe de la obscuridad_

Releyó varias veces... justo eso era lo que quería si la conocía como lo conocía se moriría de la intriga y buscaría en la biblioteca... por supuesto que no encontraría nada y trataría de contactarlo y si lograba llegar a su corazón antes de que lo viera aun tenía una oportunidad... claro si Potter o Weasley no no se metían.

Tomo una lechuza muy especial... con esa lechuza solo se había counicado una vez con el Lord... y luego la encerró en aquella oportunidad la carta era una lista de hijos de muggle para ser ejecutados... pero por suerte esa maldita lechuza se perdió y entrego la carta a ella y entonces llegó Poter y los rescató... desde entonces cada vez que vuela se posa en su brazo... ulula en su oído y luego comienza a volar nuevamente... lo había observado ya muchas veces.

A la hora del desayuno vio entrar a su lechuza y dirigirse a ella... y ella la acarició... él deseaba que esa caricia fuera para él... y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta se concentro en su desayuno como hacía todos los días y unos minutos después se retiro sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Hemione leyó la breve carta y se sorprendió... quien sería... tenía que ser de su generación... Solo rogaba que no fuera Harry o Giny la odiaría... pero Harry no era ella conocía su letra y esa no era la letra de Harry. Ella tomo la rosa de color rosa y se la puso en el escudo de su casa. Su primera clase era defensa contra las artes oscuras con Snape así que acompañada de sus amigos se dirigió a aquella clase

-Linda rosa -comentó Ron

-Si es verdad- apoyo Harry- quien te la dio

-la verdad no lo sé pero me pidió que la usara hoy y eso haré

-linda flor traes Granger

-no molestes Malfoy

-Quién te la dio?

-y a ti que te importa?

-Granger... Granger... Granger... cuida como me hablas o ya no te regalare nada

-Fuiste tu?

-que hice?

-me regalastes esto? - dijo con la rosa en la mano

-nunca te regalaría algo tan común... y para que yo te regale algo tu primero te tendrías que acostar conmigo- dijo jugando con sus cejas

-No cambias verdad?

-qué me dices?

-muerete

-luego no te pongas celosa si yo tengo a alguien y tu no tienes a nadie

-pudrete

la clase finalizó y ella ni se enteró de lo que se trabajó

A la hora del mediodía llego nuevamente la lechuza esta vez la carta decía:

_Mi niña amada:_

_Por lo que vi si me dejaras que te cuente como me enamorastes._

_No sabes como me llenó de orgullo el saber que había una oportunidad... aunque solo sea una confesión._

_Pero quiero que me ayudes... la lechuza se quedará contigo... cuando tu quieras escribirme ella me llevará la carta._

_Bueno lo primero es lo primero... te amo y de eso estoy muy seguro... y aunque no lo creas te amo desde que tenías 11 años y entraste a este colegio... pero para mi mala suerte fuiste a Griffinddor alejándote así de mi..._

_Ya sabes quién soy?_

_El príncipe de la oscuridad_

Herms leyó un par de veces la carta era obvio que ese chico era de Slytherin así que rápidamente contestó

_Disculpa pero yo no seré el juguete de unos tontos cabeza hueca de slytherin. Si te es gracioso pues aquí va tu rosa y ya no molestes._

mando la carta y sus amigos notaron que estaba enojada

-que pasa

-Herms

-Se acuerdan de la rosa?

-si

-claro

-fue alguien de Slytherin

-Quien?

-No lo sé

en ese momento entro nuevamente la lechuza

_Princesa jamás me burlaría... en mi casa nadie sabe que te amo... que eres la razón de mi existir y aun se preguntan el porque he rechazado a odas las chicas que quieren algo serio durante estos siete años... creen que le temo al compromiso... pero en realidad es con la única que quieero algo serio es con vos, te amo creeme aunque sea difícil de creer... aunque parezca uno de esos sueños imposibles mi mayor meta es que lleguemos algun día a compartir nuestra vida hasta la muerte y más alla._

_Quedate la rosa es tuya tanto como mi corazón_

Rápidamente contesto y miro a la mesa de Slytherin no faltaba nadie. Pero Malfoy había llegado tarde la había mirado de manera extraña y ahora se retiraba temprano sacudió la cabeza él no era... de eso estaba segura... él mismo dijo que el no regalaba una simple rosa... bueno aunque viendo la rosa... no era una simple rosa... era una rosa mágica que va cambiando de color con el estado de animo de la persona que la había recibido... cuando ella se enojo se quedó negra y ahí estaba muy blanca en su mano.

Escribió

_Hurón pervertido ya deja de molestar... tu y yo nunca tendremos nada_

No obtuvo respuesta luego de aquella nota... no llegaron más cartas. Porque tenía que ser premio anual... porque tenían que compartir torre y porque no le decía nada... ella estaba casi segura que era Malfoy pero el ni se daba por enterado.

Juntó todo su valor y hablo

-Malfoy

-mmm

-te haz enamorado?

-y eso Granger?

- contesta!

-si Granger me he acostado con muchas

-yo dije enamorarte no acostarte

-como quieras Granger

-te haz enamorado?

-Para que quieres saberlo

-Necesito saberlo

-No veo por qué?

-porque tengo una duda

-y yo que tengo que ver?

-dime te haz enmorado?

-sabes... si... estoy muy enamorado

-quienes ella?

-eres una cotilla

-dime!

-La mujer perfecta. inteligente... hermosa... delicada... cristalina... pura... valiente... amable

-Como se llama -aquella descripción algo dentro de ella deseaba que fuera ella

-el dia en que ella se entere se enterara todo el colegió -él descubrió en sus ojos que ella estaba celosa de aquella chica y no cabía en si de la felicidad se levantó tiro el libro y se fue a su dormitorio.

Herms por su parte se sentía frustrada ella lo amaba y por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que la muchacha de la que Malfoy hablaba fuera ella pero él le dejó entrever que no era y ahora su mundo se hundía.

Pasaron días y meses y ese era el último día en el colegio entro aquella lechuza esta vez era un vociferador y empezo a cantar:

cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza

haz alimentado el amor de mi alma

y si pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento

que sera de mi si no te tengo

si no estas conmigo se me escapa el aire

corazón vacío

estando en tus brazos

solo a tu lado siento que respiro

no hay nada que cambiar

no hay nada que decir

sino estas conmigo

quedo entre la nada

me muero de frío

hay cuanto te amo

si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos

hay tanto que inventar

no hay nada que fingir

me enamore de ti

me enamore de ti

eres lo que yo mas quiero

eres lo que yo soñaba

eres mi rayo de luz

a cada mañana

si pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento

que sera de mi si no te tengo

si no estas conmigo se me escapa el aire

corazón vacío

estando en tus brazos

solo a tu lado siento que respiro

no hay nada que cambiar

no hay nada que decir

sino estas conmigo

quedo entre la nada

me muero de frío

hay cuanto te amo

si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos

hay tanto que inventar

no hay nada que fingir

me enamore de ti

solo a tu lado siento que respiro

no hay nada que cambiar

no hay nada que decir

sino estas conmigo

quedo entre la nada

me muero de frío

hay corazón salvaje

si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos

hay tanto que inventar

no hay nada que fingir

sino estas conmigo

me quedo vacío

no hay nada que cambiar

no hoy nada que fingir

me enamore de ti

me enamore de ti

me enamore de ti

De pronto la música ceso y la voz que resonó por todo el gran comedor

-Granger... se que he sido un idiota durante siete años... pero solo lo he eco para convencerme de que e odiaba cuando en realidad te amaba -decía el rubio más sexy de coleo acercandose a ella-te amo y quiero que seas la única mujer en mi vida... en esa canción esta lo que siento y si tu no quieres compartir mi vida me dejaras vacío hasta el fin de los tiempos... quiere ser mi novia y futura esposa y madre de todos mis hijos?

Hermione no lo podía creer allí estaba el con su rosa magia que le entrego y esta se volvió muy roja y del centro de la misma surgió una alianza con un rubí en medio rodeado por esmeraldas -Si claro... pero si estas seguro- el la miro y asintió con la cabeza y luego la beso suavemente- No podías simplemente preguntármelo sin tanto alboroto?

-te dije que cuando se lo dijera... se iba a enterar todo el colegio... y un Mafoy siempre cumple lo que dice

-De que hablas?

-tu me preguntaste si estaba enamorado? yo dije que si. tu preguntaste de quién? y yo dije que te enterarías junto con todos los demás... junto con la chica de quien estaba enamorado. Por qué fue aquel interrogatorio?

-Creía que eras el príncipe de la obscuridad

-Si y lo soy tu eres mi Lady de la luz -dijo y la beso nuevamente


End file.
